Time of Your Life
by musicsdream
Summary: A song fic based on Green Day’s “Time of Your Life”. Gordo is accepted to Harvard but how will that affect his relationship with Lizzie?
1. Time of Your Life

**Title**: Time of Your Life

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: A song fic based on Green Day's "Time of Your Life". Gordo is accepted to Harvard but how will that affect his relationship with Lizzie?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does. I don't own the song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life). I don't own Lizzie or Gordo. Basically I only own the plot.

**Author's Note**: This is my first song fiction. Please review. I am open to constructive criticism. Also if you know how to make the font bold please tell me. Any suggestions please e-mail me or leave a review. Thanks. By the way song lyrics should be in bold if I did this right.

_Another turning point  
a fork stuck in the road  
_

Lizzie watched as Gordo carefully opened the large envelope. On the left it read Harvard. This was is it. This was going to split Gordo and her up. She could feel it in her blood. Gordo took out a piece of paper. "Dear Mr. David Gordon. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in to the Harvard freshmen class of 2008." Oh my god. Gordo was going to Harvard. I was going to Berkeley. We would be split apart.

_Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why,  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time,"  
_

Suddenly Gordo hugged her. He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. For a moment it was as if time had stopped. And just as suddenly as it started the kiss ended. Time seemed to speed up. She realized only time would be able to tell what would happen. It was almost as if Gordo getting accepted in to Harvard was a test. A test to see how strong their relationship really was. She couldn't understand it but she knew this would teach them something. This was one of those things that wasn't a question but something learned in time.

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
_

Lizzie knew Gordo was smart. She knew he was talented. She had never imagined fate would pull them apart though. She was sure Gordo would go to Stanford and they would be together. It certainly was something that had been unpredictable. In the end Lizzie knew that Harvard was where Gordo belonged. Lizzie knew Gordo would learn there. He would have fun. He'd never forget her. She wished he would have time of his life

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time,  
_

Lizzie remembered the camera she had in her backpack. "Gordo you'll want to remember this moment forever" she told him. She grabbed her camera and shot a picture of Gordo with his acceptance letter. The smile was priceless. Lizzie knew it would be on the best pictures of Gordo. She had captured his happiness. Gordo leaned over and kissed her again. After he pulled apart he had the most amazing look on his face. The whole scene was something she could never capture on film. It was a memory she'd remember forever though. It was how she'd remember Gordo. Forever. It was better then any picture.

_Tattoos and memories of skin on trial  
For what it's worth,_

_it was worth all the while._

"Remember when we got this?" Gordo asked pointing to the matching tattoos on their ankles. In small letters hers read "Gordo" and Gordos' read "Lizzie". Whenever she saw it she was overcome by love. The pain had been unbearable but it was worth it. She would never forget Gordo or the love they shared.

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life _

It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

Lizzie clung on to Gordo. She loved him. She would always love him. She had never imagined when she was in 7th grade that she would be in love with her best friend. Life was unpredictable like that. Lizzie knew that Gordo and her were right. She knew Harvard was right for Gordo. She had to stop being selfish. "Gordo I hope you have the time of your life," she said.


	2. Authors Note

Oh wow. My first authors note as a whole chapter. I'm so excited. Lol. Actually I have a few things to say. First, would anybody be interested in a sequel to "Time of Your Life". It would probably take place around Christmas or something. I have an idea in my head but I want to see if people are interested first. Secondly, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story and for making me smile with their kind words. They are Courtney, Sky McCoy, Sesshomaru Fluff, Godstruly, I3itterSweet, See the Light, Keeponwritin, and Spider06. You all made me feel so happy inside. I will try to come over to one of your stories and leave a review for you too. So thank you to everyone who read this story. If you have any comments please feel free to leave a review or send me an e- mail. Also at first I didn't have a Disclaimer in my story (it was an accident!) but it's there now. Please don't sue because I didn't have it there at first. Well ciao. Also I have a new song fic coming out soon so look for that! Remember Keep on writing ( 


End file.
